When the destiny persists
by shallanfox
Summary: A new mission brings Brennan and Shalimar to a old warehouse, where they'll find a new group, similar to the Strand, formed newly...
1. Another fight

Summary : A new mission brings Brennan and Shalimar to a old warehouse, where they'll find a new group, similar to the Strand, formed newly... Pairing : Bren/Shal.  
  
Gender : Action/Drama  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
This story is translated from a French fanfiction. Without the help of Loveconquers and Viviana, I would never have succeeded in translating it. Thank you again.  
  
When the destiny persists  
  
1 - Another Fight  
  
Lexa gathered the team into the main area of Sanctuary to fill them in on new information she had just received from the Dominion. She walked towards her rambunctious teammates with raised eyebrows, knowing that her news will destroy the good mood they were in. She watched them, patiently waiting for them to settle down, well aware they did not get much time for relaxation.  
  
Brennan and Jesse were chasing Shalimar, but as she was faster, she easily dodged all of their attempts. She knew they couldn't get her, and she took secret pleasure in letting them think they had, before slipping through their outstretched hands at the last moment. With a huge smile, she leapt onto the table, escaping their grasp yet again. Unbeknownst to her, a large pot of coffee was sitting on the table, and as luck would have it, Lexa was standing right behind it. The pot flew through the air, dumping coffee all over her as she stood watching.  
  
Shalimar froze, torn between the desire to laugh or to be horrified. She bit her lip, watching Lexa to see what her reaction would be. Lexa burst into a long lecture, complaining about all she had to endure living with them until Shalimar couldn't hold it in anymore; she burst out laughing. She covered her mouth, trying to regain control. Brennan and Jesse in turn also started to laugh as they all made their way over to the couch, awaiting the latest news. Shalimar leaned into Brennan, still giggling, as the guys tried desperately to keep straight faces. Lexa cleared her throat several times before finally getting their complete attention.  
  
When all three were finally looking at her, she spoke disapprovingly. "I see that you're all in a good mood this morning, playing your childish games."  
  
Shalimar narrowed her eyes, "If I had planned that moment, I would have done it exactly the same way."  
  
Lexa smiled sarcastically, "Oh yeah? Are you always this way with other women or is it just your wild instincts that make you behave like this?"  
  
Shalimar growled, "Say that again, and you will see how wild my instincts can be!"  
  
Brennan saw Shalimar's eyes change color and tried half-heartedly to intervene, but he was also angry at the young brunette for her last comment.  
  
He frowned at her. "What Lexa? What is it this time? What does the Dominion want from us now? Do they want us to stop a military plane with our bare hand or fight some new virus? What's it going to be this time?"  
  
Lexa glared back, "I see that Shalimar's not the only one with a bad sense of humor. I hope I'm not stuck here for too long, I wouldn't want it to rub off on me as well."  
  
Jesse cleared his throat, "Ah, I think it would be good if stopped this conversation now. Why don't you instead tell us why they contacted you, since we're not privileged enough to be told ourselves directly?  
  
Lexa shook her head, "Well, they've been noticing strange movements in an old building. All indications lead us to believe that there is a strong concentration of new mutants. They're afraid another group, similar to the Strand, may be forming. They don't know who is leading all of them or what their motivation would be, or even what type of mutants they are. All we do know is that they are very powerful. They have already succeeded in breaking into some top-secret research labs. Whatever they stole, it is not something the Dominion wants to fall into the wrong hands." She handed them a folder. "Here is the file; it will tell you everything you need to know about this new group."  
  
Shalimar shook her head, "Who's going after this new group?"  
  
Brennan raised his eyebrows, "Let me guess. What are the odds that you and I are going to be assigned to this mission?"  
  
"Exactly," Shalimar crowed sarcastically, "Just think, even with my wild instincts and your childish behaviour we're still the best ones for the job."  
  
"Hey!" Brennan protested, "I am not childish!" Shalimar grinned, "Yeah you are!" She smacked the back of his head.  
  
"Hey!" He protested again, "Why do I always get this abuse from you?"  
  
Shalimar smirked, "Because you deserve it, that's why."  
  
While Brennan and Shalimar left the main area to get ready for the new mission, their teasing voices floating behind them, Jesse watched Lexa, turning towards her with a wide smile on his mouth.  
  
"You don't seem too reassured by their confidence in this mission. Could it be that you are beginning to care for them?"  
  
Lexa fixed him with a cold glare before turning on her heels and walking towards her office. Jesse wryly shook his head. "No, definitely not someone who could begin to care about others."  
  
.............TBC 


	2. Closer than ever

This story is translated from a French fanfiction. Without the help of Loveconquers and Viviana, I would never have succeeded in translating it. Thank you again.  
  
Disclaimer—see Chapter one A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews!   
  
Chapter Two--Closer than ever  
  
The hours flew by and before they knew it, it was nightfall and time to leave on their mission. During the flight, Shalimar reviewed the file that Lexa had given to her. Her smile slowly disappeared as she read and took in the information. Brennan glanced over at her from the pilot seat, noticing her worry.  
  
"Shal," he prompted, "I hope you have some good news for us?"  
  
Shalimar shook her head. "Well, you won't be smiling for much longer either when you read this file. If we thought the strand had given us a hard time before, than these guys won't be any easier."  
  
"Shal," Brennan chided, "Tell me what's really got you so worried, or do you want me to put the helix on autopilot so I can see for myself?" His tone was still teasing, but it didn't make the beautiful feral smile; not this time.  
  
Shalimar frowned, "Well, it would be easier if just crashed right now, at least then we wouldn't have to deal with this."  
  
"Come on," Brennan asked again, "Tell me what's in that file that's got you so upset."  
  
"Oh not much," She stated sarcastically, "It's just that, according to this file, the mutants that are in the building are already up to thirty or more. They've already succeeded in reaching the tenth floor of the complex and deactivated all the security alarms, and then they fried the circuit board with what appears to be pure energy." Her hand gestured into the air. "They'd have to be extremely powerful to do that, Brennan. They blew out the whole city. Plus, the labs that they robbed had no alarms or surveillance video, and the investigators couldn't find any evidence of a break-in except for a scrap of paper that hinted at some kind plan for a molecular accelerator." She snorted. "So not that big a deal. You know, when Lexa said she didn't know what kind of mutancy they had, she was lying. They have to have molecular, elemental electrical, elemental thermal, and feral. And they must be powerful. Not even you could blow up such a big generator. I couldn't even get further than the fifth floor with the security system the building had. You still think I have nothing to worry about?"  
  
Brennan had listened to Shalimar rant without moving. He was struck by everything she had told him. Was this going to be a death mission for them or were they just crazy taking this on, he wondered. There was no way such an organized group would let them get close.  
  
"Ok," he finally spoke, "I admit you're right."  
  
Shalimar smiled briefly. "You're just trying to make me feel better. But what really worries me is their name."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Shalimar raised her eyebrows, "G.A.P.0."  
  
"Let me guess what you're thinking, Gabriel Ashlocke."  
  
Shalimar nodded, "You have to admit that it's a strange coincidence. Gabriel Ashlocke, Patient Zero. It makes sense, don't you think?"  
  
"Listen, Shal," Brennan rationalized, "I know this guy put you through hell, and I'm sorry. But he's dead, you know?"  
  
Shalimar's eyes flashed. "Oh thanks, Brennan. I know that he's dead, but I'm thinking that one of his followers must have brought the members of this group together. And they have something planned, who knows what with everything they've stolen so far."  
  
The helix finally arrived at their destination. As a precautionary measure, they landed over a kilometer away. It was better for them to take all possible precautions in order to keep their cover; they didn't want to have a confrontation with the group already. As they left the helix, Brennan again saw a flash of worry in Shalimar's eyes. He grasped her hand gently and looked her directly in the eyes.  
  
"Shal, what are you not telling me? There is something more bothering you."  
  
"It's nothing," she shrugged, "We should get going."  
  
Brennan stood firm. "We are not leaving until you tell me."  
  
"It's nothing," she insisted, "It's just a feeling. Now let's go."  
  
Brennan didn't back down. "No, we are not leaving, not when you are so upset. Now tell me."  
  
Looking into his warm eyes, Shalimar knew she couldn't resist him. She shook her head. "I don't know how to explain this."  
  
"Try."  
  
She took a deep breath. "Ever since we left I've had this feeling of fear and pain, a feeling of death. I don't know why or how, but I'm afraid. If you ever—if something ever happened to you..."  
  
Despair and panic was strong in her eyes. Brennan knew her instincts were always reliable. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't want to downplay the seriousness of the situation either. He slipped one hand under her hair and cupped the base of her neck, pulling her close to him, whispering fiercely in her ear. "I promise, neither one of us is going to die tonight. Do you understand me?"  
  
They were so close together, they could hear each other breathe. Shalimar pulled slightly away, meeting Brennan's gaze, fear still shining in her eyes. Brennan stared at her. She had been through so much the past few years. Richard, Adam, Emma. She had never shown it, but he knew she was brokenhearted and suffered in silence. With so much loss, she had a deep emptiness inside of her. She could handle anything, except another major loss. He didn't know if she could survive another broken heart. He touched her face and lightly leaned in, kissing her, comforting her. He wanted her to know that he was there for her. It was a tender kiss, but both knew it was not the appropriate time to reveal their feelings, so reluctantly, they broke apart. Their eyes met and neither one was embarrassed. Instead, they were disappointed they wouldn't be able to finish what they finally had the courage to do.  
  
Finally, Shalimar spoke. "We should probably get going."  
  
Brennan nodded, "Yeah, let's go." He let her pass by him and followed after her, keeping his hand on her shoulder. Once outside, they were hit with a rush of cold night air, so they grabbed their jackets and slipped them on. They had a long walk ahead of them yet.  
  
...TBC 


	3. Covered

This story is translated from a French fanfiction. Without the help of Loveconquers and Viviana, I would never have succeeded in translating it. Thank you again.  
  
Disclaimer—see Chapter one  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews!   
  
Chapter Three - - Covered  
  
It took them a while to cross through the woods to get to their destination as the forest was thick with overgrowth; only a roughly hewn trail marked the way. There were hurdles everywhere, formed by high plants and tree trunks. But no matter how difficult, the path was safer than the road.  
  
Shalimar walked ahead of Brennan, warning of all the dangers in front of them. After a while, the feral paused, looking around for signs of danger. Brennan stood cautiously by her side, waiting; ready to either attack or to keep going. His fear was justified as Shalimar signaled to him to turn off his flashlight. Silence again fell as he waited, not seeing or hearing anything.  
  
Suddenly, Shalimar pushed him hard, knocking him to the ground as a bullet hissed right past his ear at the exact same moment. Before he could even realize what had happened, Shalimar vanished into the darkness. Stunned, he remained on the ground for another moment, and than took his flashlight and headed in the direction he last saw Shalimar. In the small light he could faintly distinguish two people fighting. He quickly approached, until he could finally see the fight more clearly.  
  
Shalimar was fighting with another mutant. The man was big and strong, eyes glowing in the darkness. Brennan froze, wanting to help, but not wanting to get in Shalimar's way. He watched them struggle, prepared to jump in if needed.  
  
Shalimar was not as powerful as her opponent, but she was definitely faster. She forced him back a step and then attacked again, not giving him any time to react. She kicked him, knocking him to the ground. But he rose, facing her again. Glowing eyes met glowing eyes, and then he suddenly attacked again. She easily dodged him, kicking him back down again. With a quick jump, he was back on his feet, facing her yet again. They start fighting again. She blocked every one of his punches and dodged every one of his attacks. She wasn't completely in control of the situation, but Brennan could tell she was slowly gaining the upper hand. He watched, fascinated, as their movements seemed more like a coordinated martial arts demonstration than a fight, each countering with powerful punches and astonishing blocks.  
  
Finally, Shalimar had enough and decided to put an end to the fight. She sped up her punches, taking him by surprise and connecting her fist to his stomach. He staggered back, and she quickly delivered another powerful kick to his face. Whirling around, she hit him one more time with a spin kick, throwing him back several feet into the air. He crashed hard into the ground and lay still, head crushed.  
  
Brennan came up behind Shalimar, grasping her hand as she stared down at her enemy's body.  
  
"Shal, it's ok," he gently reassured, "I don't think he's going to get up this time."  
  
Shalimar shuddered. "That could have been me."  
  
"Yeah," he mildly agreed, "It could have, but it's not." He stared down at the body. "Was he a feral?"  
  
"Yeah," Shalimar nodded, "He was a canine. I'd recognize that smell anywhere. He was very strong."  
  
"Ah," Brennan wryly chuckled, "The known love between a cat and dog."  
  
Shalimar shot him a pointed look. "You wouldn't be laughing if that was me down there in a pool of blood."  
  
Brennan blinked in surprise, taken back by her bitter tone. "Shal, I was just kidding." He took a step closer and pulled her into his arms. She was trembling, and he caressed her back in soothing circles, trying to comfort her. She stiffened and pulled away, turned her back on him.  
  
"Shal," Brennan tried again, "Talk to me. What's wrong? Look, if it's something I said, I'd really like to know."  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know, I just still have that same bad feeling that I had earlier. I've never felt this way before."  
  
Brennan understood her feelings. He stepped forward, taking her back into his arms, determined not to let go this time. She averted her gaze, but he took her chin in his hand, forcing her to make eye contact, wincing when he saw the same terror that was there earlier. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks.  
  
"Shal," he huskily whispered, "I told you before, no one is going to die tonight, neither one of us anyway. And that is because we are always there for each other. You always watch my back, and I always watch yours. Nothing bad can happen to us as long as we are together."  
  
Shalimar shook her head. "You could have been shot. If I hadn't been fast enough, you would have been—"  
  
"Hey, hey," he soothingly interrupted her, "Could you just stop. I could have died, but you were there, just like you've always been there. You saved my life."  
  
"You have also saved mine many times," Shalimar's voice was whisper soft as she stared up at him.  
  
"True," Brennan smiled, "And I would never hesitate to do it again." His eyes darkened. "I would never hesitate to give my life for you."  
  
Shalimar flashed him a radiant smile. "Do you remember the day I asked you if you would always be there for me?"  
  
"I remember." Brennan smiled tenderly. "I also remember that I told you that you could always count on me."  
  
"That has meant a lot to me."  
  
"I hope it did." Brennan stared down at her. "It was not a flippant remark. I meant it."  
  
"I know." She stared back at him.  
  
After a moment, he cleared his throat and glanced away. "I think we should get going." He slid his eyes back towards hers. "But before we do, there's just one more thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't want you taking any more risks for me, understood?" He didn't give her a chance to respond, knowing full well she would argue with him. He drew her up against his chest, softly kissing her on the lips. After a moment, he released her and started back down the trail. Shalimar stared at his retreating back with a small smile. After a moment, she followed after him, hoping that, for once, her instincts were wrong. 


	4. State of feelings

This story is translated from a French fanfiction. Without the help of Loveconquers and Viviana, I would never have succeeded in translating it. Thank you again.  
  
Chapter Four--State of feelings  
  
They didn't have very far to go. They didn't have any more problems, and soon found themselves close to the building. They stopped on the outskirts, lying down in the thick bushes surrounding the area, trying to see if they could get a glimpse of any of the mutants that were supposed to be there. The building was large, but they were still able to get close enough to notice little details.  
  
The area felt sinister. The foundation of the building was nothing but crumbled ruins, and much of the walls were collapsed. Lights blazed through the partially ruined roof; evidence that it was not completely abandoned. Faint murmurs of people could be heard coming from inside and as they watched, ten mutants could be seen as they carried boxes between the building and nearby parked cars.  
  
Brennan raised his eyebrows, "Well, this proves it's not deserted."  
  
Shalimar nodded, keeping her eyes on the movement in front of them, "Yeah, and they seem very organized."  
  
"Hey, Jesse," Brennan lifted his comlink to his mouth. "Are you there?"  
  
"Always!" Jesse's voice rang back. "Where are you guys?"  
  
"The information from the file was accurate."  
  
He briefly updated him, "We're checking out the building now, and there are a lot of people around. They're carrying something around with them, so we'll try to get closer."  
  
"Ok," Jesse spoke back, "But be careful. Call if you need any help."  
  
"We'll be in touch," Brennan cut the connection, turning to Shalimar. She was staring intently at the complex, looking very uneasy. "Shal," He prompted, "You can go back to Sanctuary if you want. You don't have to get closer."  
  
"What?" She turned towards him in confusion.  
  
"You can go back if you want."  
  
"And leave you alone?" Shalimar snorted. "Are you crazy? Do you honestly believe I'd leave you here alone? That I could go back and not worry I'm leaving you in danger?" She shook her head. "I'm staying."  
  
"Why?" Brennan spoke frankly, "You don't seem to want to."  
  
She glared at him. "I would have just liked to change your mind about doing this mission, that's all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you, I just have this feeling."  
  
"Shal," Brennan interrupted her, "You know I trust your instincts, but I think this time you are letting your feelings take over. Stop thinking that our lives are in danger. We're not in any more danger now than we usually are, alright. Now I'm going to get closer and see if I can figure out what's really happening here."  
  
Shalimar didn't reply, staring at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"What is going on with you, Shal?" Brennan tried to get through to her. "You used to love going up against the bad guys. I don't know why, but you've changed lately. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I'm worried about you. You're just not the same person anymore." He turned to face her more directly. "It's like you've lost your desire for action. Whenever we go on a mission, you complain."  
  
Shalimar hesitated, breaking eye contact. "It's just that I've become painfully aware of death lately. I've lost too much, Brennan. I don't want to mourn anyone else I care about. I hate watching members of my family risk their lives in these stupid missions." She dug her fingers into the ground. "I'm tired, ok. I don't have the energy for this life anymore."  
  
"You're scaring me, Shal." Brennan stared at her. "You're not thinking about leaving Sanctuary are you?"  
  
"I think about it more and more every day." Her voice was quiet.  
  
"What about me?" Brennan pleaded desperately, "And us? What would happen to us, Shal? Tell me that. Sometimes I wish..." His voice trailed away as he realized he wasn't getting through to her. Shalimar averted her eyes, feigning sudden interest in the cars parked nearby. Brennan recognized her attempt to avoid answering him. Frustrated, he blew out a loud breath and turned his own eyes back to the building in front of them.  
  
There seemed to be more mutants around now. More men and women were carrying boxes in and out of the building. They moved quickly, making it difficult to tell how many there were. Maybe fifteen or twenty, he mused to himself.  
  
"We should get closer and see what's in those boxes," Brennan spoke coolly to Shalimar, still angry at her.  
  
She shrugged, "If you say so. Since you seem so eager to jump in there and get killed, why not?"  
  
Brennan eyes flared. "I give up!" He hissed between clenched teeth, "I don't understand what you want anymore. You don't want to be here, but you won't leave either. You won't talk to me, and now you act like I don't even exist." He forced himself to pause, speaking more calmly. "Do whatever you want, ok, but I am going to find a way into this building. And since you're obviously not paying any attention, just go back to the helix. Or better yet, go back to Sanctuary." He pushed himself to his feet, chest heaving in anger, "Pack your things and leave. I don't care anymore." He stalked off, quickly disappearing in the thick overgrowth.  
  
Shalimar didn't move. Confused, she lay frozen on the ground, unable to think or react beyond the one repeating thought in her mind. After tonight, she may not have to make a choice after all.  
  
....TBC  
  
SHado-Fox, garfieldlady, MariShal, loveconquers, brennan mulwray, Dolly, Canadian-chic14, blackpanther2288 Thank you so much for your reviews !!!! 


	5. Doubts

Chapter Five—Doubts

Brennan progressed carefully along the edge of the woods, not wanting to be seen. Through the trees, he could see cars coming and going, transporting material. The only way to get past the building's security was to get in through one of those cars. _But how?_ He didn't have the answer yet, but knew it was the only way. As he walked, he remembered his conversation with Shalimar. Despite it all, he was sure that she was not far behind him. She was still Shalimar after all. She had protected him so many times, and had saved him more than once, ready to sacrifice her own life even. He couldn't believe that she wouldn't watch his back anymore. He couldn't think of what life would be like at Sanctuary without her.

He stopped walking, ducking behind a tree and waiting as another jeep came down the road. His jaw clenched in resolution. He should not have gotten upset with Shalimar. If her fears were justified, and his own life was in danger, he could deal with that. But he couldn't handle it if anything were to happen to Shalimar. He would never be able to forgive himself.

It was too late to go back now. He narrowed his eyes as another engine approached. For now, he had to concentrate on the mission. Stealing one of those vehicles would not be easy; he would only have one shot. Car lights lit up part of the road and the noise grew louder; he was getting closer. He noticed that the cars travelled in groups of four. He hid as three more jeeps passed by, then crawled to the side of the road. As the fourth jeep passed, he jumped onto the back of the vehicle, hoping that no one would notice him. He half-landed on the roof, gripping the roll-bar as his legs dangled over the edge. The jeep was driving fast, and he struggled to stay on. His fingers slipped on the roll-bar as it began to bend. The muscles of his arms corded and bulged as he fought to hold on. Slowly, he inched his way up the roof of the jeep, tangling his fingers in the canvas roof. Finally, he got his body over the bar and slid through the open side into the backseat, holding his breath as the jeep kept going. As they neared the building, he saw the place where he had been hiding with Shalimar. He desperately searched the trees, but couldn't see her.

Eventually the jeep slowed, and then stopped. He squared his shoulders, knowing that he would have to pretend like he belonged and hoping that no one would notice him. He slid out of the jeep and picked up one of the cases, walking into the building with a lowered head. A lot of people were around him, but no one paid him any attention. Feeling more confident, he raised his head, continuing the charade. His eyes studied the men and women around him. They were all working on definite tasks. Some carried the cases, others unpacked them, and still others carefully laid out the contents.

Brennan took a deep breath and headed for a side stairwell, freezing when a voice called after him.

"Hey you!"

He cringed, then turned around, forcing a nonchalant expression. "Me?"

A man approached him. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

Brennan nodded, "Yeah, you could say that."

"Where are you going?" The man's voice was rough.

He thought quickly. "I have to go down to the basement."

The man looked thoughtful. "Morgan called for you?"

Brennan hesitated, unsure how to answer. "Yeah, he's, ah, he's waiting for me. It's urgent."

The man nodded, satisfied, and handed him a small, heavy box.

"Ok," Brennan turned around again. "I'll bring this to him right away." He held his breath, walking to the stairs, but no one else stopped him. He pretended he knew where he was going and kept walking. When he was alone, he stopped, bracing his back against a wall. He was nervous, coming here alone was foolish. He had no idea what these men were capable of or what their mutants were.

He blew out a heavy breath, trying to stay focused. He pried the box open and looked inside, not recognizing the object. It looked like some kind of electronic piece, covered with a strange, unknown material. It looked unimportant and gave no hint as to its intended purpose. He would have to try to learn more about it from this Morgan guy.

He pushed himself off the wall, starting back down the stairs. A large jolt suddenly shook the building, followed by a massive bang. It only lasted a few seconds. The lights flickered and went out. For a moment, it was pitch dark, then the lights slowly turned back on, one by one. Brennan looked nervously around him, but no one else showed concern, continuing about their business. He shook his head and continued on his way. He reached the bottom of the stairs and fingered a large fire-door. He hoped he was doing the right thing here. He was alone, without backup. He pushed the door open and walked through. He was in an enormous lab. Already, someone was walking toward him, a menacing look on his face and some kind of energy dancing on the tips of his fingers.


End file.
